kings of chilton
by MzFreak
Summary: trory chapter 7 added
1. Default Chapter

_Kings of Chilton_

_Disclaimer: I own zippo._

Rory closed her eyes, letting the cool wind sooth her emotions. Her face was damp, her eyes puffy and… she was scared. Biting her bottom lip, she stopped at the school's entrance, almost afraid to face what was to come. Her right hand was shaking, and she convinced herself it was from the cool autumn weather rather then her unwanted, and uncontrollable emotions. Pulling back the heavy doors, she graciously entered, and as if on cue, her eyes looked down to the gleaming floor… just as dozens of students looked up, just in time to witness the vulnerable state of the petite brunette.

She held back the tears, knowing full well that every move made… every sound produced, the entire student body would take notice. Not one came to comfort her… not one of her _so-called _friends came to help her… they didn't give a damn about her. About what she was feeling… about what she was going through. Gathering confidence from within, her head rose to meet one particular student, who looked on at the unfolding scene. He didn't display his usual teasing smile… his face was blank… but she could see it in his eyes, he was enjoying seeing her miserable.

Even with students gathered around her, and even the few who _pretended _to care… she couldn't feel more alone. 

Lunch had arrived. Rory decided to take a stroll around the school grounds… she wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. Hugging herself from the intensifying winds, she sauntered to a nearby bench. She didn't feel hungry… in fact; these past few days… she had little to no appetite. She couldn't stomach the thought of food, let alone the scent. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peacefulness that was the school garden. She was tired of the whispers behind her back, the pathetic looks given her way… she was just sick of it all. 

 She hated herself for falling for _him. _She hated herself for being a wretched little baby… crying over a pathetic _little _boy.

"Can I sit?"

Rory turned her head slightly, meeting eyes with an almost sincere pair. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

The girl sat, and both were silent. The only sound heard were the whispering winds and the loud chatter of the student body enjoying their lunch period.

"You're going to get over this you know." 

"I am over it," Rory muttered.

"No, you're not."

"Who are you? A fucking psychologist?"

She was shocked, almost left speechless. Never in her right mind did she hear Rory Gilmore use foul language.

"I'm trying to…"

"Whatever it is… don't try. I don't need to be pitied upon."

"I'm not pitying you Rory! God, I'm trying to help you."

"Well don't," Rory almost screamed. 

The girl beside her laughed loudly "I would never have guessed you to be a poor, love stricken girl Rory. _Never._"

"I'm not," Rory sighed, "Look, it's complicated alright. You wouldn't…"

"Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Try me."

It was Rory's turn to laugh. "I won't waste my time."

"You don't need to, I'll do it for you. Let's see…" she paused "The reigning King of Chilton pursues you for god-knows how many weeks. You were a tough cookie… letting him down every chance you received. Then one faithful day… he finally manages to be civil toward you… even completes a good, noble task. And you reward him with a date. A few days later, you two are the talk of the school… and you, Rory Gilmore, instantly became the mighty Queen of Chilton. And don't lie to me when you tell me that you didn't like the attention… the benefits of being popular. I saw it in those pretty blue eyes of yours. Then, two weeks later, he dumps you. And you're all distraught over the damn thing because he said you were different right? That you were special. Guess again Rory, the guy will say anything… and I mean anything to get into your skirt," the girl smirked, noticing the effect the mini speech had on the brunette.  

Rory's face was buried in her hands, trying to comprehend what was just said. "You're right… congratulations Madeline."

"Look, I know what it's like. I've been there… it sucks. I know you hate him…"

"I don't hate him," Rory spoke in a low tone, almost afraid someone may overhear the conversation "I hate myself. For falling for his pathetic trap. I'm the talk of the _whole _school."

"That won't last. It never does."

"The way he broke up with me…" Rory's voice trembled, and she almost couldn't bring herself to say another word. "He didn't even have the decency to…"

"Look, ever since Tristan left… Jason's been strutting around this school like he owns the whole damn place. His head is as big as the fucking Empire State Building. He likes the attention he gets. He lives for it."

"He likes to see me suffer."

Madeline couldn't argue. "He likes to see everyone suffer but himself."

"I hate him. Why didn't I realize this sooner?" Rory asked herself more then she did Madeline.

"You learned the hard way Ror… just like every girl he's dated."

~

"DuGrey, you've got mail."

The teenager looked up from his work and nodded. He wiped his dirt-filled hands with the hem of his gray t-shirt and accepted the stack of letters from his roommate. Looking over the pile, he couldn't help but groan. Putting a hand to his _now_ baldhead, one particular letter caught his eye. 

He looked at it curiously. _Why the hell would he be writing a letter to me? _He tore it open and scanned the inside of the letter. He noticed that a picture was enclosed with the piece of paper. Taking the sheet of paper, he scanned over what was said and almost immediately; he could feel his blood boil… the anger he felt was indescribable. 

_DuGrey,_

_I've finally accomplished something you couldn't. I got the girl. You remember right? The girl you're crazy about. If you forgot, here's a little picture to remind you. _

_J.M._

Enclosed behind the letter was _the_ picture. His hands were shaking from absolute hatred. His lips were trembling as he crumpled the letter in a tight ball, throwing the tiny ball into the garbage can quickly. He braced himself. Tristan held the picture in his hands… the back faced him as he was not yet ready to view the image. Inhaling quickly, he turned the picture around and his heart sunk.

The image was of Rory and Jason. She was sitting in his lap and she was laughing, as he looked to be whispering in her ear. Instead of discarding the image, he placed it on his bedside table. This picture, though it made his blood boil and angered him like no other… it gave him motivation.

Slowly, the blond and blue-eyed teenager smiled. Taking a piece of paper from his binder, he took hold of a blue pen and began to write.

_First off, let me first say my congratulations. You now being king of Chilton and all. Man, isn't it great?_

_In case you're wondering, Military school is good. Learning tons._

_But just to warn you, I'm ready to take back what's mine. Enjoy it while it lasts McPhee. _

_T.D._

--

I feel the need to rant. This spring break bites. sigh I've done nothing fun this week… since all of my friends are off to Florida, while I sit at home… rotting away. Sorry for being so gory. 

Anyway, hi to my lovelies. I missed you all OH SO MUCH. =)

MzFreak 


	2. two

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Jason McPhee read the letter once more, his insides churning as his eyes landed on the initials. The uncomfortable feeling deep within the pit of his stomach ceased and was replaced by his deep laughter. A person who was miles and miles away would not intimidate him. He walked to the balcony connected to his bedroom and inhaled deeply; he then reached in to the pocket inside his school blazer for a cigarette. He was on an adrenaline high… he could not stop from smiling. _He's ready to take back what was his? _He scoffed, taking another drag. Tossing the cigarette over the balcony, he walked inside his bedroom and took a seat on the edge of his king sized bed. He looked around the enormous bedroom, he then grinned to himself before reaching for his notebook and pen.

_You're right DuGrey, it is great. I love everything about being king. _

_But on another note, did you honestly think that your little threat could intimidate me? Come on T, you've known me since we were four years old… surely, you'd know that it takes a lot more then that to scare me._

_And finally, you honestly believe that you have a chance of coming back here? Come on DuGrey, don't be so god damn delusional. _

_J.M_

He smirked, very much satisfied with the letter. Walking to his closet, he opened the door and reached for his stash. He then took a large swig of vodka. Jason ignored the fire in his throat and headed to school.

--

_Two days later…_

Rory took a bite of her sandwich and forced herself to listen to Paris. She casually nodded to the girl sitting across from her and continued to eat. She sighed quietly and looked around the vast cafeteria. Her heartbeat increased as her blue eyes landed to where him and his group sat.

"Just don't be late for the meeting today okay? It's really important we get everything done by the deadline… since it seems like only you and I actually care about this stupid school newspaper. Louise and Madeline are well…"

"Yeah," Rory murmured.

"Rory, are you not paying me any attention?"

Rory's eyes shifted from Jason and his _posse _to Paris Gellar. "I am Paris…" she muttered, playing with the aluminum rim of her soda can.

"I beg to differ. You're too busy drooling over Jason McPhee."

"I'm not drooling," Rory argued "Far from it."

"Then why can't you seem to look away from his table?"

Rory shrugged, just as clueless as her friend. "I don't know…"

"Tell me the truth Gilmore."

Rory groaned, and opened her bag of Cheetos. "I am telling you the truth Gellar. I honestly don't know why I keep… _looking _at the jerk. I'm just shocked and a little angry at myself for… going out with the guy. And I guess I look at him because I'm questioning myself… my judgments at that particular time."

"So to make a long story short, you're asking yourself '_What the hell did I see in that guy?'_"

Rory nodded, chewing on the cheesy corn chip thoughtfully "Pretty much."

"Have you spoken to Lorelai about it?" Paris asked, while she continued to organize her notes for The Franklin.

"Of course."

"And what did she say?"

Rory cast Jason one more look before looking Paris in the eye "She wants to kidnap him, kill him then chop his body into little tiny pieces and feed them to rabid dogs."

"Sounds like some plan," Paris replied sarcastically.

"_Paris_," Rory whispered suddenly, her voice sounding urgent.

"What?"

"Jason and his friends are looking over here."

Paris turned around and found that the group of boys was indeed looking at her and Rory… _well_ just Rory. Paris continued to glare at the group, noting that they had not noticed or reacted to her death glares. Paris squinted her eyes to get a better look at them… she then looked to Rory and they both shared the same questionable gaze. Paris turned around once more and watched as Jason and his group walked out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?"

Rory shrugged "Jason looked a little disturbed."

"No," Paris let out a chuckle "He looked frightened."

--

"Mom, I'm home," Rory groaned, her shoulders sore from her heavy backpack. She entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of two large foam cups of coffee from Luke's.

"Goody," Lorelai smiled "Your coffee was going to get cold and you know how cranky mommy gets at the sight of cold coffee," she shuddered.

Rory sat beside her mother, taking a large gulp of the warm liquid.

"How was hell?" Lorelai questioned, taking a large bite of her cherry Danish.

Rory groaned, finishing her coffee. "Fine I guess."

"You guess?" Lorelai looked at her with questionable eyes "Did something happen?"

"No not really. Just that at lunch Jason and his friends kept looking at me strangely."

"The evil little punk."

Rory shrugged "Let's not talk about him. I'm hungry… let's go to Luke's."

"Alright, let me just…" the shrill telephone ring interrupted her sentence "… answer that."

Rory watched her mom begin her search for the cordless phone. Lorelai exited the kitchen and headed for the living room to begin her hunt. Rory exhaled inaudibly, bringing her head down to the wooden surface of the kitchen table. She closed her eyes while she waited for her mother… never realizing that she was so tired until the moment her eyelids had shut.

Ten minutes had passed before Lorelai appeared from the living room with the phone wrapped tightly around her left hand. Rory picked her head up from the surface of the table and studied the almost zombie like state of the older Gilmore.

"Mom… what's wrong? You look uneasy."

"I just got off the phone with your grandmother," Lorelai swallowed.

"And…?" Rory egged on anxiously.

Lorelai ran her hand through her exceedingly straight hair "She was crying Ror… my mom was crying."

"What? Why?"

Lorelai took a seat beside Rory "A close friend of hers passed away yesterday. And… god Rory, I've never heard my mom that distraught before… she was crying. In front of _me_."

"That's horrible."

"I said no problem to when she requested that you and I go with her to the funeral. Dad can't make it. I hope it's alright…"

"Of course," Rory answered immediately.

Lorelai smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead quickly. "Now come on kiddo, let's go to Luke's."

--

Tristan smirked and looked down at the letter in his hands. He was about to start to reply to the letter but was sporadically interrupted by the telephone ring. He groaned and rose to his feet, answering it quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Tristan?"

Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat "Dad," he acknowledged.

"How's school?"

"Fine," he answered quickly "Cut the small talk and tell me why you're really calling."

"Alright," Tristan sensed a change of tone in his father's voice "Your grandfather's sister died yesterday."

Tristan couldn't respond. He had nothing to say. He could feel his heart get heavy… he did not know the woman… in fact, they were never formally introduced to each other… but he knew _of _her. His grandfather's sister… they were _very _close.

"So pack up, your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Pardon?"

"Pack Tristan… start packing."

Tristan snapped out of his trance like state. "How long am I staying?"

"We'll discuss that later."

"Okay," was all Tristan could say. He set the phone back to its receiver and blinked rapidly… almost instinctively, he touched the silver chain around his neck… it had been given to him by his grandfather before being shipped to North Carolina. He couldn't even begin to fathom what his grandfather was going through right now… he needed to be there for him… to be that rock by his side just like he had been for Tristan many, many times.

And suddenly… it hit him. _Shit_... _I'm going back to Hartford._

--

I have a little tiny question … I can't quite remember but has Tristan's grandfather's name been said on the show or no? And another question… if your grandfather had a sister, what would she be to you? Great aunt? Argh… my mind's drawing a completely blank.

Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. Goodness… they are greatly appreciated and **loved**!

Leave a comment… _or two_. ;)


	3. three

Chapter Three 

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

--

Jason McPhee was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his father, Alexander McPhee. The teenage boy was extremely nervous, his stomach churned at the mere thought of the possibility. Inhaling deeply, he continued to pace at a rapid rate while he checked his wristwatch occasionally. Finally, Jason heard the front door creak open… he waited a few minutes, knowing that his father would immediately go to his office. Jason then walked slowly toward the room… knocking quietly; he waited until his father's booming voice was heard from the other side. Licking his lips, he entered the room cautiously.

"Hi dad," his voice was low and soft.

"Jason," his father did not look up from his lab top computer.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have a question regarding the death of Esther DuGrey."

Alexander McPhee finally looked up; he stopped his typing and leaned back against his leather chair. "Alright, what is your question?"

Jason chose his words carefully. "Are we invited to the funeral?"

His father laughed, "Of course we are boy! We're one of the, if not _the _most successful and prominent families in all of Hartford. Plus, our families are very close."

Jason nodded obediently, "Who else are invited?"

"Esther was a very well liked individual. In fact, she and your grandmother were very close," his father seemed to have ignored his question. "She was not like her brother, Janlan DuGrey… Janlan is rather uptight, wouldn't you say? Esther was a carefree woman and she loved her family dearly. But yes… back to your question, I believe that only the families who were close to her are invited… for example, the Gellar's, the Fitzgerald's… the Gilmore's…"

Jason nodded his head, cursing incoherently in his mind.

The elder man resumed his typing "Is there anything else Jason?"

"No, not at all," he replied, biting the inside of his lip to keep from screaming.

"Well then, I have some work to do."

"Of course."

Jason walked from his father's office to his bedroom. Once again, he snatched the bottle of Vodka from his stash and drank a generous amount. He ignored the pain in his throat and continued to be drowned in his own thoughts. He emptied the last remaining drops of the alcohol and was now feeling the effects. As each second passed, and as he was becoming even more lightheaded… his anger was slowly building. Minutes had passed… then the minutes had slowly turned into hours and he had not moved. Jason continued to stand in the middle of his large bedroom, his head directed to the ground with his eyes closed shut… in his hand was the empty bottle of liquor being squeezed tightly.

--

Tristan clenched his fists as he sat, eating his dinner slowly. He would occasionally look up and meet his parent's disinterested faces, then look back down once more to his plate of food. Swallowing the last of his chicken, he excused himself from the table and jogged upstairs to his bedroom. Closing and locking the door, he let out an unmistakable groan. Nothing had changed. Being home was still an uncomfortable experience for Tristan… his parents almost seemed irritated at the thought of their only son returning home from military school. His jaw tightened as he recalled his _wonderful _homecoming. He had come home to an empty house… instead of welcoming their child home; the DuGrey's had decided that brunch at the country club was much more important.

He needed to get out of the house… to organize his thoughts and calm his raging anger.

He drove his car aimlessly… he had no real destination. The loud music coming from the stereo of his car prevented him from collecting his thoughts. He bobbed his head slightly to the rock music that filled his car. Sighing, he continued to drive at an alarming speed.

He slowed down gradually as he was nearing a red light… as he was waiting for the light to turn green, his thoughts shifted from the current speed limit to Rory Gilmore. He groaned and punched the steering wheel softly. He couldn't think about her… he needed to stop. She was after all _off _limits. Sighing, he turned into a small town… he studied the small town carefully… almost as if he recognized it.

A sudden memory flashed through his mind… and his blue eyes widened slowly. Parking his car, he inhaled sharply and, with shaking hands, he opened the door and stepped out of the black Mercedes-Benz. He started to lean against his car for support… what the hell was he doing in _Stars Hollow_? "Oh great DuGrey," he muttered quietly to himself as he started playing with his car keys "Just get back in your car and get out of here."

Tristan looked around casually… his mouth was suddenly dry and he desperately needed something to drink. _All right… buy something to drink and then get the hell out of here. _He noticed the people passing by looking at him… and one particular man pointing and whispering quietly into a cell phone. _Fast. _

His eyes caught sight of a small grocery store just across the street. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he crossed the street and walked into the market hesitantly. Looking both ways, he walked around until he found a drink to his liking. Finally settling on a Pepsi, he walked to the cashier to pay for his drink. As he was nearing the check out counter, his well-known smirk resurfaced and he desperately tried to hold in his laughter.

"Well, well, well…"

The cashier froze. He allowed the receipt in his hands to fall to the ground. He looked up and met the eyes of the familiar teenage boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled softly.

The smirk on Tristan's face widened "I see you've been promoted. You're not bagging groceries anymore," he failed to answer his question.

Dean's fists automatically clenched, and his face turned tomato red from anger. "Again, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Tristan motioned to the bottle of soda he was currently holding. "Can I just pay?"

"No, not until you tell me what the hell you're doing in my town."

"I was passing by and I got thirsty," Tristan sighed; he was getting rather annoyed of the onlookers whispers.

"Bullshit."

"Just let me pay for my fucking drink."

Dean had had enough… he could no longer control his tempter. Grabbing Tristan's collar roughly, he brought his face close to his. "Get out," he whispered, his voice harsh and full of hatred.

Tristan pushed him away, so hard that Dean staggered back, he frantically tried to keep his balance but failed. Soon the taller of the two found himself underneath what was once a pyramid of paper towels. Dean sprang to his feet quickly and lunged for the blonde boy.

Tristan moved away from his path and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, he roughly threw the money to where Dean stood, panting. "Keep the change, _bag boy_."

--

"Two cups of coffee please."

Luke looked up and rolled his eyes. He walked over to where the two Gilmore's sat and groaned. "What do you want?"

Lorelai smiled innocently "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Two cups of coffee please."

"And two burgers with fries," Rory replied.

"And two cherry Danishes," Lorelai finished.

"Hi Kirk," Rory greeted the man, who was busy trying to catch his breath.

Kirk waved hello and walked slowly to where they sat. He took a seat beside Rory and attempted to regain his breath once more.

"Exercising?" Lorelai asked.

Kirk shook his head, and within a few seconds he had finally regained his composure. "There was a fight."

"What? And we missed it?"

Kirk nodded "It was something alright."

"Who was fighting?" Lorelai asked, suddenly very interested.

"Dean-"

"What?" Rory's eyes were wide with shock.

"Dean and this guy I don't know. It seemed like they were fighting over a bottle of Pepsi."

"Ooh, I wonder who it was…" Lorelai grinned.

"He drove a Mercedes."

"A Mercedes?" Rory was intrigued. The person couldn't be from Stars Hollow.

"A black one… with tinted windows."

"Sounds mysterious," Lorelai chuckled.

"There was a lot of profanity used," Kirk recalled.

Rory frowned… she was no longer hungry. She watched her mother and Kirk bicker on about what happened and what was said during this alleged fight. She pushed her plate away and stood. She bid her mother and Kirk goodbye and asked for her coffee to go. Quickly, she raced outside… she needed to find Dean to ask him what had happened. She drank her coffee quickly, hoping that the caffeine would wash away the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

--

Hah, I'm so proud of myself. Another update… and you guys didn't have to wait a few months. I'm just trying to update as much as I can before school starts… so more chapters are coming.

Anyway, how are you all? I'm doing quite lovely if I do say so myself. I dragged my friends to see A Cinderella Story with me. I had fun drooling over CMM.

**Jazz14**: I live in Vaughan, not far from Toronto. =)

Wow, you guys rock. Thanks for the reviews… and please keep them coming. A big ass thank you to the people who answered my questions. And whoa, I didn't notice that this story had an R rating (thanks to Bella for pointing that out)… I changed it.


	4. four

Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

_

He entered the class almost hesitantly. He detested English. Groaning to himself, he took his usual seat in the back and prayed this class to be a relatively long lesson. _Me, Jason McPhee… wishing for class, not just any class… but English to take a long time._ Jason mused, usually he couldn't wait for class to end… but today was not just an ordinary day. It was the day in which he would see Tristan DuGrey… his archenemy. Today was the day of Esther DuGrey's funeral.

He checked his watch. _Two more hours. _Jason sighed, playing with his blue pen apprehensively.

Droning out the teacher's lecture, his eyes settled on a familiar sight sitting in the front row. _Rory Gilmore. _He almost missed her… _almost_. He looked to the person sitting beside her and scowled. Paris Gellar. She hated him… and he hated her, end of story. His eyes focused on the brunette once more. His thoughts drifted to when they were together… he supposed he had felt _something_ for her. Rory Gilmore was a great girl… but he cherished his reputation, the popularity and the power more.

The class had ended. Jason groaned privately while he gathered his books. He walked out of the classroom and headed directly for his locker. He slowed his pace unexpectedly, and became aware of who was walking in front of him. He followed her, and stopped a few feet away from where she had stopped. Jason inhaled slowly, taking her in. _Come on McPhee… get a grip. You don't come back for seconds… no matter how good they were. _The hold on his binder tightened as he walked in the direction of the brunette. He stopped behind her, so close that he could smell the fragrance of her shampoo. Breathing in deeply, he licked his lips.

Rory turned around, surprised to see Jason standing in front of her. She eyed him curiously, wondering what he was up to.

He smiled at her, almost innocently. "Hey Ror, I'll see you later."

Rory watched, absolutely speechless as he walked away.

"That was weird."

Rory noticed Paris beside her and nodded. "After we broke up, he never spoke to me. What gave him a reason to start now?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm ready," Rory called, dressed in the proper black attire.

"Goody," Lorelai emerged from the living room, buttoning the last few buttons of her black blouse. "I am too," she grinned, "We have ten minutes to spare. Huh… that's a new record."

Rory nodded absentmindedly.

"Something's wrong… what's wrong?"

"Jason talked to me today."

"He did not."

"He did."

"What did the punk say?"

"Just hello, but it was still weird… why is he all of a sudden talking to me?" Rory sighed, playing with the strap of her black dress.

"So you're saying…"

"He has some ulterior motive… which only gives me a bigger reason to think that he was the guy Dean was fighting with at Doose's."

"How did that go?"

"How did what go?"

"The talk you had with Dean."

Rory shifted uncomfortably, "It didn't really… go. I saw him in the gazebo and I was walking up to him… but he saw me and he walked away."

Lorelai nodded, grabbing a leftover pop tart from earlier that day. "So you think it was Jason?"

Rory nodded back enthusiastically, "It makes the most sense. Jason hates Dean… Dean hates Jason and now Jason's starting to talk to me. Who else could it be?"

"But why would Jason come to Stars Hollow? To just pick a fight?" Lorelai doubted her daughter's theory.

"That's what I have to find out. Is that my pop tart?"

Lorelai swallowed the last of the pastry "Not anymore. It's time to go… we don't want to be late, now do we?"

* * *

The funeral of Esther DuGrey was over. It was as if it had been a social function. Everyone who was _anyone _attended. Tristan clenched his fist as he stood outside of the church with his family, bidding goodbye to the guests and their families. He would occasionally smile and nod his head, but he was too preoccupied with his bitter thoughts to really comprehend what was happening. His throat was dry, and he almost felt suffocated by the people around him. Excusing himself, he started walking around the vast property surrounding the church.

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes stopped to a familiar face. He grinned, walking over to him slowly. "McPhee," he drawled.

Jason turned to face the recognizable voice, his eyes widened and he let the unlit cigarette in his mouth fall to the ground. He hastily regained his composure and smirked in response. "DuGrey."

"Thanks for coming."

"No… uh problem," Jason was shocked.

"Need another one?" Tristan motioned toward the fallen cigarette.

"It's alright. So, how long are the 'rents letting you stay this time?"

Tristan shrugged, "So eager to get me out of here I see."

"It's not that… I'd just hate to see you overstay your welcome."

Tristan laughed "Believe me, I won't."

Jason laughed along… not quite sure how to respond to his reply.

"So uh… how are you and the Gilmore chick?" he tried to ask nonchalantly.

Jason grinned. _He doesn't know… he still thinks we're together. _"Oh, we're great man… she's a great girl if you know what I mean."

Tristan tensed, but visibly nodded. "Yeah, you said that in your letters."

Jason's grin widened. "About those… I didn't mean for them to sound cruel."

"It's alright man."

"So we're still cool?"

"Yeah, we're still cool," Tristan replied, his insides churning in the process. "Listen, I have to get back to my family. "

"Later," Jason gave a casual wave before digging into his pockets for another cigarette. __

Tristan walked back to the church with a knowing smile. _You were always so damn gullible, McPhee._

* * *

"Emily, thank you for coming," Janlan smiled sadly, hugging his old friend tightly.

Emily could only smile back, accepting his hug comfortably. "This is my daughter Lorelai, and my granddaughter Rory," she pointed to the pair behind her.

"Thank you both for coming," Janlan nodded.

Rory and Lorelai both smiled, both offering their condolences to the DuGrey family.

"Thank you, I see that introductions are in order. This is my son Matthew and his wife Margaret."

"Hello," they replied simultaneously.

"Pleased to meet you," Margaret DuGrey answered; she then looked around her surroundings, in search of someone. "Rory, you really should meet our son … he used to go to Chilton."

Rory kept her smile, nodding her head. "Oh yes… Tristan," she attempted to hide the resentment in her voice.

Margaret grinned, "So you two know each other?"

_"We've talked a few times." _

All heads turned to the young man standing behind them; a slim grin graced his features.

"Hello everyone," Tristan greeted the group, "Rory."

"Tristan," the girl mumbled.

"Matthew, there are Alexander and Sarah McPhee… let's go say our hello's," Margaret chirped, pulling her husband toward the couple who were getting ready to leave.

"Emily, may I walk you to your vehicle?" Janlan offered.

Emily beamed gratefully, "That would be wonderful. Come along Lorelai."

"Come on kiddo, I want coffee," Lorelai called, following Janlan and her mother.

Rory sighed and followed her mother, who was already a few feet away.

"I'll walk with you," Tristan offered.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"It's a long walk," Rory tried again.

"I think I can manage," he smirked.

The two walked side by side as an uncomfortable silence passed through them. Rory coughed, not quite sure what to say. Tristan continued walking with his head up, surveying the departure of the guests.

"I'm sorry about your great aunt," Rory spoke softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it was her time to go."

Again, the silence had arrived. The tension was thick, and both unsure of what to do or what to say.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tristan talked confidently, the tone of his voice made Rory unwillingly cringe. His tone had just been bitter and haste.

"I'm sorry for asking," Rory mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here in no time."

"I didn't mean-" Rory's sentence was abruptly cut short as Tristan turned and started to walk the opposite direction. She stood... absolutely dumbfounded, instantly regretting what she had asked.

"Ror! Hurry up… coffee's waiting," Rory snapped out of her trace like state and followed her mother into the car.

The youngest Gilmore sat in her seat meekly, not one word uttered from her mouth. She looked out of the window as the car maneuvered its way out of the parking lot. Rory spotted Tristan; he was walking to his own car… his keys dangling from side to side from his hand. She watched as he entered his car… she was too far away to notice the hurt and lost expression on his face. Rory swallowed hard as her eyes broadened, and she soon found her face centimeters away from the tinted window, trying to give herself a clearer look.

It couldn't be… Tristan was driving a Mercedes. A black Mercedes. 

****

"With tinted windows," Rory whispered, her voice quivered.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't _too _confusing. The main reason for this chapter is to make you all see that the fun's just beginning and that all three main characters (Tristan, Rory and Jason) will all take part in drastically altering each other's lives.

**Princess Ruby: **Holy crap, you live in Thornhill? That's so weird… I'm always there. In fact, I'm going there tomorrow. Dude, that's awesome… another Torontonian Trory fan.

To everyone else, push the button and review… thanks for the support and feedback so far.


	5. five

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

She entered her grandparent's house in a daze… not quite sure what to think or even do. Almost as if she were hypnotized, she headed to her _bedroom_ and snuggled deep within her cozy comforter. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. Biting her lip, it was then that she started thoroughly analyzing the day's events. Part of her was hurt, part of her was incredibly angry and perhaps the largest part of her was deeply confused. _Maybe it was just a coincidence… yes, that's it… it was a coincidence. Tristan was not at Doose's… Tristan did not fight with Dean. It is all one big coincidence. _Rory smiled, she was pleased with her final thought.

"Rory dear."

"Yeah grandma?" Rory sat up.

"Did you bring an outfit to change into like I requested?" Emily inquired.

Rory nodded "It's in my mom's jeep."

"Wonderful. I'll have Maria go and get it," her grandmother smiled "Dinner needs to be perfect tonight."

"Are you having guests?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically, "We're having Janlan and his grandson to dinner tonight. I believe you know of them?"

Rory nodded, biting the inside of her lip to keep from groaning in aggravation. "Yes grandma."

"And what did you think of the youngest DuGrey? Tristan?" Emily questioned.

"I'm sure he's a very charming individual," she murmured.

"You two don't talk?"

"He doesn't go to Chilton anymore."

"I mean, when he _did _attend."

Rory's eyebrows rose, "Um, we didn't really talk. Just the occasional hello and bye," she lied.

"Oh well dear, I suggest you two interact tonight," Emily looked around, worried that someone might be eavesdropping "Between you and I dear, I almost feel sorry for Tristan. He's had such a hard life."

Rory almost let out a snort. _A hard life? Please…_ she scoffed. "How so?"

"He's had to fight so many battles between him and his father," Emily looked around once more "And he never did get over the death of his brother ten years ago," she whispered the last few words.

* * *

The guilt was slowly consuming the youngest Gilmore. She didn't know what to do… what to say… or even how to act. He sat in front of her at the dinner table. The blonde would occasionally look up from his meal to glance at her… and each time; Rory would turn to talk to her mother. She was avoiding his gaze, she knew it, he knew it… hell the whole room knew it.

"Oh, I have a funny story," Lorelai's voice broke the tense atmosphere that filled the dining room.

"Let's hear it," Rory smiled at her mother.

"It's quite funny… but it's the _you-had-to-be-there _funny… but I'll tell it anyway…"

"So Rory, Tristan… tell us how you two first met," Richard smiled, taking a sip of his white wine.

Rory looked up from her plate and inwardly glared at her grandfather. "Well… uhh…"

"There's not much to tell really," Tristan spoke for both of them, he cast Rory one final look "We were just in the same classes."

"Interesting," Lorelai grinned, "Anyway, back to my story… so I go to Michel," Lorelai pauses "Michel's this grouchy French man… anyway so I tell him to go to the kitchen to check on how Sookie's soufflé was doing… so Michel goes to the kitchen… and he opens the oven… and you know souffl's, they can't be disturbed… or else they go cur plunk."

"_Cur plunk_?" the word was sounded unusual coming from Emily Gilmore's mouth.

Lorelai nodded, "You know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Mom, _you _of all people should know."

Emily sighed, she didn't even bother to respond to her daughter's antics. Tristan watched in amusement, while Rory, being used to their behavior continued to eat her dinner silently.

"Rory, after dinner why don't you give Tristan a tour of the garden? George finished planting my white roses on Saturday… it's quite a lovely sight."

Rory sighed; she couldn't really say no. "Sure grandma."

* * *

"So…" Tristan started. 

"So… umm… here are the roses my grandma spoke so highly of," Rory pointed to the bed of flowers a few feet from the teenagers.

Tristan nodded, "What a pretty sight," he faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah…"

"How have you been?"

"Me? I've been fine."

"Good," Tristan coughed apprehensively.

"And you?"

"Great."

"Good."

The two uncomfortable teenagers continued to walk throughout the Gilmore estate. Rory nervously played with a tiny strand of her dark hair, while Tristan walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Rory observed him through the corner of her eyes… he looked so bewildered and pleased… all at the same time. _Is that even possible? _Rory asked herself.

"Rory? Rory!"

Rory snapped back to reality and turned toward Tristan, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a seat," Tristan pointed to the bench nearby.

Rory nodded quickly.

"Rory, you know… I won't bite you," Tristan remarked, chuckling.

Rory blushed three different shades of red, "I know that," Rory scooted a little closer to where Tristan comfortably sat.

"Let's play a game," Tristan finally broke the awkward silence between the two.

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game."

"I don't think…"

"Just one game."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to play a game with me?"

Tristan shrugged, "For many reasons, one because I'm terribly bored and two it's going to take a while before they finish that bottle of whiskey," he replied, referring to the adults who were having a few drinks in the living room.

Rory chewed her bottom lip, contemplating his suggestion. He did have a point… and it _was _better then sitting together in complete and utter silence. "Alright, what game do you have in mind?"

Tristan grinned, pleased that she had agreed. "How about… twenty questions?"

"I don't think I'm familiar with that game."

"We take turns asking each other questions, twenty each. And we have to answer _honestly_," Tristan emphasized the last word.

"I don't know… twenty's a little too many. How about just eight?"

"Eight's not enough for me."

"Why not? I think eight is enough," Rory argued back.

"How about ten?"

"Alright, ten's fine," she grudgingly agreed.

"Okay, you start."

"Umm… what's your… full name?" Rory asked, embarrassed of her question.

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey. My turn… ever watch porn?"

"Tristan!"

"Relax, I'm kidding… what's your favorite color?" Tristan wanted to start with simple questions.

"Blue. My turn… uhh… most memorable moment."

"When I got my first car."

"First car? Just how many cars have you had?"

"Three," Tristan answered the question with no ounce of enthusiasm.

"But you're only seventeen."

"Your point? Anyway… one thing you can't live without."

"Coffee."

Tristan groaned… he should have expected that.

"How many more questions left?"

"Eight… my turn."

"Wait! That's not fair," Rory argued.

"How is it not fair?"

"That wasn't my question."

"So? You asked a question… I answered it. My turn… your most cherished item."

"My copy of Pride and Prejudice. What's your favorite book?"

"Catcher in the Rye."

_Six more questions to answer, _Rory thought, anxious to finish their little game.

Tristan thought carefully about what his next question would be. He grinned at her innocently. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Three," Rory easily answered, "How many girlfriends have _you _had?"

_Five more questions to go…_

"Three. Did you love any of them?"

"Yes, yes I did…" Rory answered softly. "You expect me to believe that you, Tristan DuGrey have only had three girlfriends?"

_Four.._

"Serious ones, yes."

Rory nodded.

"How far have you gone?"

"What?" Rory almost choked on her saliva.

"You know what I mean. How far?"

"I don't want to answer that."

"But we're playing ten questions. The rule is to answer _honestly_."

"Can I skip that one?" Rory questioned, her heart beating at an irregular pace.

"Fine, but you have to answer this next question _truthfully_. No fucking excuses."

Rory nodded appreciatively.

"You promise?" Tristan licked his lips.

"Promise"

"Are you a virgin?"

Rory's eyes grew wide with fear. She should have seen it coming. _Damn it! Why the hell do you have to be so damn naïve Gilmore, _she scolded herself. Inhaling a shaky breath, she met his anxious blue eyes. She couldn't answer his question… she wouldn't. Even her mother didn't know… she couldn't tell him.

"I'm waiting."

"Can I… can I skip it?"

Tristan laughed, "Come on, you promised!"

"I know… but I… I…" Rory stammered.

"Are you scared? Because if you are, I totally understand."

"I'm not scared," Rory blushed, cursing her stubborn nature.

"Just answer the question then."

"Alright fine… I'm not a virgin. Are you happy?" Rory whispered so low that she wasn't sure if he had heard.

But Tristan did hear her answer. Loud and clear actually. He had no words to say… before he had asked; deep inside himself he already knew the answer. Just that another part of him **refused** to believe the truth. Reality had come crashing down around him as she uttered her answer to his question. His hands formed tight fists… he cursed his father. He hated him for shipping him off to North Carolina… if he had stayed in Chilton, nothing would have changed. Tristan would have remained king and Rory would still be his Mary. But he had to face the facts… Tristan was no longer king; the title was now Jason's. And Rory was no longer a Mary.

"It's your turn," Rory replied, attempting to hide her humiliation.

Tristan attempted to smirk, but failed miserably. The smirk had ended looking like a lopsided thin smile. "How about we postpone our little game for another time? It's getting late."

Rory nodded, relieved. "Sure. I'm going to go inside."

"Yeah sure."

Rory stood and began walking toward the house. "Are you coming?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I think I'll stay outside for a little bit."

Rory nodded and entered the vast estate.

Tristan ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He didn't know what to think anymore. He thought Jason was only playing… he thought he was only trying to push his buttons. He wanted to scream, to curse, to punch a wall… anything to release his undeniable anger and frustration. He opted to kick the dirt on the ground and a few moments later, he buried his face within his hands.

The _rightful_ king had just been defeated.

* * *

Ah sorry for the wait. I've just had some MAJOR writer's block… but I'm back. 

Thank you guys SO friggin much for all your support so far! Now be the wonderful nice people you are and review. =)

And yay for all the Canucks. Go Canada Go! (In case some of you are confused, World Cup of Hockey baby!)


	6. sixpart1

Chapter Six – Part 1

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Rory stifled a loud yawn and blinked several times… for the past few nights, she had received little to no sleep. She was too preoccupied. Her thoughts kept her awake for most of the night. The past few days had been very confusing for the brunette… she no longer knew what to do. Tears blinded her vision… she had never been so confused. She had revealed her deepest, darkest secret to her supposed enemy. And she was angry with herself for letting it happen. _The worst part is I haven't even told mom… and yet I tell Tristan DuGrey first. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Rory…"

The soft knocking interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"Come in."

Lorelai walked inside her daughter's room. Inwardly, she was worried about her only child. All weekend she had been distant, and she refused to leave her room. Something had happened between her and Bible Boy… and she was dying to know what that something was.

"Are you ready for school?" Lorelai knew the answer to her question, as she took note of Rory's attire. Track pants and a baggy t-shirt was not an acceptable outfit for a school such as Chilton.

"Yeah, almost… let me just change," Rory replied, sitting up.

Lorelai hesitated for a slight moment. "You know, you don't have to go to school. I'll just call in and say you're sick."

Rory contemplated her mother's suggestion. It wasn't such a bad idea. "Thanks mom," she smiled a thin line before covering herself with her comforter.

-

She flipped through the channels absentmindedly. Rory groaned loudly and looked around her surroundings. She was bored and wished she had gone to school instead. Biting her lip, she continued to channel surf and decided on I Love Lucy, in the meantime, she was trying desperately to keep her mind from thinking about her conversation with Tristan a few days back. Rory jumped slightly as the phone beside her started to ring.

"Hello?" Rory answered cautiously.

"Rory!"

"Paris?"

"Yeah… why the hell are you not in school?"

"I… I didn't feel so good," Rory lied.

"Right," Paris replied sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be in chemistry right now?"

"I asked to go to the bathroom. So I ask again, why are you there and not here?"

"I told you Paris, I'm sick… I… I don't feel very well," Rory coughed for effect.

"Quit the act Gilmore, I know your not really sick."

"Why are you calling me anyway?" Rory stifled a yawn.

"You have half of our English project."

"What?"

"The one that's due today! English summative… thirty percent of our final grade, does that ring a bell Gilmore?"

Rory closed her eyes… she had completely forgotten about her English report. Running a hand through her face in frustration, she walked to her bedroom and grabbed the floppy disk positioned on top of her chemistry textbooks. "Look, I have it done… I just need to print it."

"Great… but one problem. How are you going to get it here?" Paris exclaimed desperately.

"Well… umm… can't you drive here on your lunch period and pick it up?"

"My cars in the shop… I had to get a ride from Louise today."

Rory closed her eyes, frustrated at herself. "Okay… then I'll just go to school and give you the assignment."

"How will you get here?"

_Shit. Mom has the jeep. _Rory groaned inwardly, her fists clenched into tight balls. "I'll find a way, don't worry. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Hurry up Gilmore, I still need to read over your half."

--

**30 Minutes Later**

Rory shifted nervously in her seat, casting the driver of the car a nervous sideway glance. She looked down at her lap and became extremely self-conscious. _What were you thinking Gilmore! _She had decided that she was too lazy to change and so she was headed to Chilton wearing black track pants and a form fitting red t-shirt.

"Thanks for driving me," Rory ended the awkward silence.

"No problem."

After his short reply, silence had again filled the vehicle. Finally, Rory decided it was for the best and looked out the window for the rest of the ride to Hartford.

"Thanks again," Rory hesitantly smiled as they arrived.

"No problem."

"I'm not going to take long, I'm just going to give this to Paris," Rory waved the blue folder.

He nodded, "Take your time, I'll be here."

And with that, Rory turned around and jogged to the entrance of the school.

-

She arrived during lunch and students filled the hallways. Rory felt extremely embarrassed by her outfit and power walked toward Paris' locker.

"Here," Rory handed Paris the folder.

Paris nodded, her face remaining calm and intense. She managed a slight smile "Thanks… judging by your outfit I think I interrupted something."

"You did interrupt me in the middle of an I Love Lucy marathon."

"Ah," Paris nodded; she herself loved the 50's sitcom, "Are you leaving right away?"

Rory nodded, "My ride's waiting outside."

"Who was nice enough to drive you here?"

Rory blushed, "Dean."

"Dean?"

"Dean," Rory confirmed.

"I never knew you two still talked."

"We don't."

"He drove you here?"

"Yes."

"All the way to Hartford?" Paris continued to pester.

"It really isn't that far."

"He still goes to school right?"

"Yes."

Paris looked down at her watch, "It's eleven forty five."

"And your point?"

"And it's a Monday."

"I'm still not understanding."

"It's eleven forty-six, it's a Monday… shouldn't Dean be in school?"

"Maybe he has lunch too," Rory answered.

"Right," Paris replied sardonically, "Or maybe he's still hung up on you."

"Or maybe he's just nice," Rory argued.

Paris chose not to answer and flipped through the folder Rory had handed her. She nodded approvingly and stuffed the folder into her already crowed book bag.

"So… anything interesting happen today?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary. I think the cafeteria's switched their menus. So instead of meatloaf on Monday, we get meatloaf on Wednesday," Paris replied, closing her locker.

Rory laughed a little, "I should get going. Dean's waiting outside."

-

Rory agreed to walk Paris to class, seeing as how it was on the way. Rory couldn't help but push other students as the hallway was starting to get busy. Rory and Paris stopped walking as they noticed a swarm of students blocking the narrow hallway.

"Move out of the fucking way," Paris yelled.

The group of about twenty (mostly female) glared at the blonde before reluctantly obliging to Paris' demand.

Rory looked on curiously. What was going on?

"Hey Mary."

Rory looked up, and to her disappointment, her eyes gazed at the male in the middle of the group. She glared slightly. _What the hell is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. God… this is a dream… this is all a dream._

"Oh, I forgot…" Paris said, her heavy book bag weighing down her left shoulder, "Tristan's back."

"I see that…" Rory replied, walking past Tristan DuGrey himself. _How is this possible? He can't be back… he said he was only in town for a couple of days. Oh god…_

"Nice outfit by the way," he called out.

Rory bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming. What else could go wrong?

-

I DEEPLY apologize for the longass wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Now that's off my chest, I must begin by telling all of you that I'm slightly disappointed in this chapter. But an update's an update nonetheless. I know this chapter was filled with only Rory, but part 2 will have Tristan's point of view, and that will slightly be more interesting.

I can't begin to thank my reviewers enough. You guys are the best. Thank you for all the feedback and your patience.


	7. 6part2

Chapter Six – Part 2

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

Earlier that day… 

Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat and heaved his heavy duffle bag toward the awaiting car parked outside. He held his head high and refused to meet his mother's sad eyes as he passed her. He was used to this… to leaving and his mother's atrocious acting. _She must be ecstatic that I'm finally leaving, _he thought bitterly. He lifted the trunk and placed his heavy bag into the compartment. Slamming it shut, he finally turned and met his mother's brown eyes.

"Well, mother… I must get going. I don't want to miss my flight."

Margaret DuGrey nodded; walking over to the teenager she wrapped her arms around her son. "Have a safe trip," she whispered.

Tristan was slightly surprised and awkwardly hugged back.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. DuGrey, but Mr. DuGrey has requested to talk with Tristan," Maria, one of the many maids replied, nervously playing with the hem of her crisp white apron.

Tristan stepped away from his mother's hug, somewhat relieved. "Where is he?"

"Mr. DuGrey is currently in his office."

Tristan thanked the middle-aged woman and slowly walked toward his father's office. What could he possibly want? He walked along the long hallway silently, and as he was nearing his father's large office he could hear his father's loud voice. Tristan strained to hear what his father was screaming about… it sounded as if he was arguing to someone. Tristan groaned; Matthew DuGrey sounded utterly furious.

Tristan hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting patiently.

"Come in."

He reached for the sterling silver knob, turned and pushed the thick door open. "You wanted to see me."

"Ah yes," the disappointment in the man's face was clearly evident, "Sit."

Tristan didn't sit down… he couldn't… he was too damn anxious. What was going on? Why was his father so angry?

Matthew DuGrey took a long sip of his scotch. "That was your grandfather on the phone."

Tristan nodded and waited for him to continue.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Matthew DuGrey finally spoke. "Your Chilton uniform is on your bed."

"What?" Tristan managed to say.

"I suggest you change… I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day," Matthew picked up the phone and started dialing. This signaled the end of their conversation.

Still in shock, Tristan walked from his father's office in a daze. What had just happened? It couldn't be… his father was just being his usual cruel self. He was clearly just joking. Quickly, Tristan sprinted up the stairs and jogged to his bedroom. He opened the door and to his surprise, he found the familiar uniform positioned on top of his bed. The pants, the tie… even the blazer. It was all there. Tristan fought the urge to grin and reached for his cell phone.

"Janlan DuGrey."

"Hey gramps."

"Tristan."

"I just called to say… thanks."

"For?"

Tristan smiled, "For convincing dad to let me stay."

"Oh _that_," Tristan could almost picture his grandfather's knowing smile, "It was easy."

"How did you do it gramps? Father had his mind set on me graduating at military school."

"No need to worry about that boy, just get ready for school."

--

And he was back.

Tristan DuGrey was back.

He grinned to himself as he pulled into the Chilton parking lot. Breathing in, he emerged from his vehicle with the pride and confidence that he was known for. He started walking towards the entrance, smiling at the occasional onlooker that had recognized him.

"You're back."

Tristan smiled, "Looks like it."

"How'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You got kicked out didn't you?"

He chuckled, "Of course not."

"Then how?"

Tristan looked at Paris with amused eyes. God, he missed this. "Gramps."

"Ah, grandpa DuGrey… how is he?"

"He's doing well… so have I been missed around here?" he looked around the still empty hallway.

Paris shrugged, "Well… I haven't missed you, but those girls have."

Tristan turned and met with eight pairs of curious and happy eyes. He forced a smile and waved at the girls. Turning back to Paris, he grinned. "I've missed this place."

"So I see, anyway I have a phone call to make," Paris replied with a straight face as she pushed past Tristan and the girls who had started to gather.

Tristan glared at Paris as he noticed her teasing grin and focused his attention on the girls. "Hey girls… miss me?"

Looking down, he fixed the collar of his blazer, all the while thinking… I'm back. 

--

By lunch, everybody within Chilton was well aware of Tristan's arrival. Girls were happy while guys emitted loud groans of disapproval. Tristan sat at the crowded lunch table, laughing at something his friend had whispered.

"Where's McPhee?" Tristan had just noticed Jason's absence.

The football jock across from him shrugged. "Don't know… he's always away on Mondays."

Tristan nodded and continued to eat his lunch. In the meantime, he was continuing his search for _her_. He frowned slightly. She wasn't there. _Why the hell is she not here? Maybe she's with him…_

"Gilmore's away too," he turned his attention to his long time friend Randall.

"Who cares," Randy managed to say while stuffing his mouth with French fries.

Tristan didn't respond. Instead, he continued to eat his now cold lunch.

--

"So… how was military school?"

Tristan had to fight within himself to keep from rolling his eyes. Instead, he flashed the girl in front of him a lopsided smirk. He looked at her closely. _She hasn't changed one bit. _

"It was fine… how've _you _been Summer?"

She flashed him a seductive smile, her eyes wandering up and down his body. "You know… I've missed you," she whispered in his ear, fully aware of the students surrounding them.

Tristan smirked, catching the eye of one of his buddies. "I knew you would… I uh… have to go."

And with that, he brushed past Summer's glaring eyes and walked away. He quickly walked to his locker and eased the lock open, turning around occasionally, hoping that no one had followed him. Turning his attention to his locker, he began his search for his biology textbook, which had been misplaced in just a matter of hours. _Great… that's seventy five dollars down the drain, _he thought. _As if I care anyway._

Hands snaked around his waist, which had caused him to jump and shiver involuntarily. "We're not done talking," her soft, seductive voice echoed in his ear.

Turning, he forced a tiny smirk. Pushing the girl aside, he kissed her cheek playfully. "And I think we are, have a nice day Summer," was what he whispered back.

He walked aimlessly through the many hallways of the school, with his head down and his eyes half closed. The day's events were beginning to take a toll on his body.

"Trist_aaaaan_!"

Tristan jumped up, his eyes widened as the shrill voices hit his now sensitive ears. Swallowing back a groan, he walked to the group of girls and smiled.

"Hey girls."

"Tristan," a female Tristan did not recognized gazed at him with lustful eyes. "How was military school?"

Tristan bit his tongue to keep from verbally attacking the girl; instead, he leaned against the cold, metal lockers and crossed his arms. "Okay."

_"Move out of the fucking way!"_

Tristan could recognize that voice anywhere. He was somewhat relieved, if anyone had the power to scare a group of sixteen year olds away, it was Paris Gellar. Looking to the direction of her voice, his heart jumped. _Finally. _His eyes had landed on the person he longed to see.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan couldn't help but shout.

Regaining his composure, he watched her reaction. Immediately, his smirk resurfaced. It still amazed him… _she's still so damn beautiful. _

He continued to look at the blue-eyed beauty, and it truly astonished him how someone wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt could still look so gorgeous. "Nice outfit by the way!" he shouted once more, his infamous grin grew rather wide as he saw her body become rigid before she continued to walk on.

Tristan excused himself from the group and decided to follow his most favorite girl in all of Chilton Prep. He reached the doors of Chilton and peered out onto the parking lot, where Paris and Rory stood, both talking animatedly. _About me no doubt. _The conversation between the two looked to have ended, and Paris stepped back to allow Rory access to the passenger seat of a station wagon. Tristan watched with squinted eyes as Rory turned her head to the driver, smiling slightly. Cursing his not so perfect vision, he reached for the handle of the door and opened the door enough to fit half his body. His head dropped to the ground, finally realizing whom the driver had been.

"Was that bag boy?" Tristan found his voice as Paris passed him.

"No, it was Dean," was Paris' short reply.

--

Whoa… it feels like I haven't updated in ages… and maybe I haven't but I've been a very busy girl. I just moved a few weeks ago and my parents refused to have the Internet up and running until the house was somewhat organized.

But dang man, you guys are the BEST! I LOVE you all! Yes, you hear that? I LOVE all of you and your awesome reviews. Keep making me smile by reviewing.

By the way, where are all the trory stories? The site has been seriously lacking some trory-ness. Although I have a TINY WEENY soft spot for Logan… he reminds me so much of Tristan but less hotter.


	8. seven

Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: See Chapter One._

"Hey kiddo… what's up?" Lorelai walked into the kitchen and noticed her daughter sitting alone in the kitchen, a carton of melting ice cream in front of her.

Rory looked up from her mother, tears stinging her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

The question alarmed the older Gilmore and she immediately rushed to her daughter's side. She took a seat next to her and began to rub her back, something she had done plenty of times to sooth her only child. "Babe, what happened?"

Rory kept her eyes to the carton of ice cream, as if she was in a daze. "Why do these things have to happen to me?"

Lorelai was getting worried. "What things? Rory… you gotta tell me so I could help."

Rory finally brought her attention to her worried mother. She looked at her with blank eyes; her blue eyes reflected no emotion whatsoever. Rory flashed her mom an uneven sad smile. "I… I don't think I need your help mom," she spoke so soft Lorelai could barely hear her.

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat… feeling her heart breaking she nodded slowly. "Al… alright… but I'm always here… you know… for support and coffee money."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like it did. I just… I need to think for a while."

"About?"

"What I want," Rory smiled a genuine smile, a faint sparkle evident in her eye.

Lorelai nodded, she understood her daughter's point, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. _What the hell happened today? _"Well in case you need anything, I'll be upstairs looking over a few things for the Inn… whatever you need, just come up okay?"

Rory nodded absentmindedly. From the corner of her eyes, she quietly watched as her mother gathered her belongings and quietly exited the kitchen. That was when Rory stood from her seat and sauntered to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She sighed and walked to her bed, taking a seat at the foot of her bed she looked to the corner of her bedroom… where the package sat, unopened.

After Dean had dropped her off, Rory came home to a package waiting for her outside her door. The package contained a letter, in which she read… and ever since then… she had been flustered, angry and so damn confused. She picked the letter off of the floor and scanned through it once more. She had always loved his handwriting… so masculine and neat.

_Rory,_

_You know I'm not very good at these things. And you know how much I hate doing these things… but I felt I had to. You know why? Because of you. No matter how hard I try to stop myself… my thoughts always come back to **you**. I made a big mistake Ror… and I'm sorry for everything that happened. _

_I care about you so much… and I'm begging you to find it in your heart to give me another chance. I swear to you, I won't waste it. _

_Jason_

Setting the letter aside, she gained enough confidence to walk over to the package. Sitting cross-legged in front of the box, she eyed it curiously. Rory took the box into her lap and unwrapped it carefully. Lifting the lid of the cardboard box, she looked down at the contents and a smile tugged at her lips. The box had been filled with tiny balls of foam; a tiny card was lying on top of all the foam.

_A little work can lead to great rewards._

Rory smirked at the corniness and began digging through the foam; not at all worrying about the clean up she was to endure later on. _Aha! Found something. _Rory's hand emerged with a silver necklace. The chain was simple and elegant, and the heart pendant hanging from the chain had tiny diamonds outlining the heart. She bit her lip… so hard that she had tasted blood. Reaching her now shaking hand into the box, she began to search for another.

The second gift was memorable memories captured in four tiny pictures. They were the booth pictures that she and Jason had taken on the day of their second month anniversary. The day had been a school day and Jason had managed to convince Rory to skip, in order to spend their day together. _He told me our pictures didn't come out. Damn it… I knew I shouldn't have gotten that cup of coffee!_

Rory had gotten tired of searching through layers and layers of foam. Instead, she spilled all the contents onto the floor and to her mild disappoint; a tiny piece of paper was the only item left that said; _Tomorrow, no words are necessary. Just wear the necklace and I'll know your answer._

-

Jason pushed open the heavy Chilton doors and entered the building with an indescribable aura to him. He was neither sad nor happy… he was actually rather anxious. He greeted a few of his buddies before walking to his locker. Unlocking the metal door, he let out a loud groan and looked around him. _Where the hell was… _

"McPhee."

The person he least hoped to encounter that day interrupted Jason's thought. Turning to face the taller male, he smirked slightly and nodded. "DuGrey… I heard that you were back. Didn't quite believe it…"

"Well, I suggest you believe it McPhee because I'm here to stay…" Tristan fixed the collar of his blazer.

Jason's smile wavered just a tiny bit. "We'll see about that DuGrey… so how'd you convince your 'rents to let you stay?"

"I didn't need to convince anybody McPhee… trust me on that one," Tristan replied.

The two were silent, both occasionally glaring at one another. If the two males weren't evilly glancing at each other, both would cast their attentions to the front door.

"Who are you looking for DuGrey?" Jason noticed Tristan's anxious glances.

"I could ask the same question to you."

"Not that it's any of your business… but I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Jason said, hoping that he didn't make the wrong decision.

Tristan began to laugh, which irritated Jason to no end. "I hope you're not talking about Gilmore…"

"What if I am?"

The blonde grinned and shrugged, "Well it so happens that last night my parents had very important guests to dinner. The Gellars. You know them right? They have a daughter about our age… goes to the same school… damn… I can't remember her… oh wait! Paris Gellar. Do you know her?" Tristan paused, intently watching his nemesis' reaction.

Jason's eyes twitched dangerously, "I've seen her around."

"We had the most interesting conversation last night. Subjects varied… from school, to music… to Rory and you. And Paris informed me of the most interesting news…"

"Oh," Jason quirked his eyebrow, his stomach flipped apprehensively.

Tristan glanced back and forth, noticing that the hallways were becoming crowded. "She told me that you had no girlfriend, and that you and Gilmore had broken up a while ago. Which brings me to wonder… why in the hell would you let _me _assume that you and Gilmore were still together… when you really were not? And then I thought that maybe you really took a liking to the Gilmore chick and that maybe you were still dwelling on the past… but that idea was scratched when I found out that _you _broke up with her and not the other way around."

"What the fuck are you getting at DuGrey?"

"I'm just looking for an answer."

Jason took a step closer to Tristan, his eyes darkening from the anger building up. "To what question?"

Tristan ignored him and flashed him a lopsided grin, "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

"Pretty laughable question if you ask me."

"I'm sure the answer is much more funnier… now, would you care to humor me?"

Jason chewed his inner lip, hoping that the pain would keep Tristan's words from getting to him. Removing his eyes from the newly waxed floor, his head turned to look at the entrance, hoping for some kind of miracle.

His eyes widened slightly and his stomach clenched as Rory _finally _arrived. Jason (and Tristan, he noticed) watched as she entered the school premises in a painstakingly slow walk. She neared her locker and stopped to put her belongings away. Even with Jason's near perfect vision, he couldn't tell whether or not she was wearing the necklace.

He watched as she slowly removed her coat and placed it inside the compartment. Rory pulled out the books she needed for her first period class and stuffed it into her already crowded backpack. After what seemed like ages to Jason, she finally turned around to reveal that yes, she had accepted his apology and his offer.

Glancing back at Tristan, he grinned at DuGrey's now confused face. "You need to get better sources DuGrey, because Paris Gellar does not know what the fuck she's talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend's finally arrived."

Jason walked away before Tristan could respond. He groaned and backed up against the lockers, rubbing his face angrily. _What the hell is he talking about? Paris wouldn't lie to me… she… no! She wouldn't. She absolutely has no reason to lie to me._

From the corner of his left eye, he could see Jason strutting to Rory, who seemed to be busily rummaging through her locker in search for something. Then, much to the blonde's dismay, he witnessed Jason wrapping his arms around Rory Gilmore… kissing her cheek softly. _She lied to me! I just made a fucking fool out of myself. _Punching an unfortunate locker he could not comprehend how he felt… he wasn't sure what to feel. Tristan gathered his school bag and headed to his first period class, while searching for Paris Gellar at the same time. He _really_ needed to have a little chat with the Chilton know-it-all.

Tristan looked back to catch one last glimpse at the seemingly happy couple. The strange feeling in his heart warned him… something wasn't right. _I hope you know what you're doing Mary. _

-

Rory entered the school nervously. She inhaled deeply; deciding that going to her locker first was best. She reached her wanted destination and she quickly maneuvered the lock open. Placing her coat inside her locker, she then gathered her biology books and squeezed them into her backpack. Rory closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. Turning, she looked around casually… after catching a sight of him, she then turned around and pretended to be looking for something in her locker.

"Just relax," she quietly whispered to herself, playing with the chain wrapped around her neck. Rory jumped slightly, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Rory swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face him.

Smiling back, she kissed his waiting lips. "Thanks for the necklace. It's beautiful."

Jason smiled… things were going his way today. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

Rory's smile widened. _Maybe he really did change…_

--

Ooh, two updates in less than two weeks. Go me!

I know what you guys are thinking… what the hell is Rory thinking going back to him! Love has the power to blind us all… to keep us from distinguishing what's right and what's wrong. Rory's become a victim to that. So before you all start jumping down my throat, things will get better, major Trory action in the next chapter.

Reviews make me happy!


End file.
